


The tragic death of the meowrails

by TheTrueNepetaKinnie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Nepeta Leijon, My First Fanfic, POV Nepeta Leijon, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueNepetaKinnie/pseuds/TheTrueNepetaKinnie
Summary: Hi there, this is my first ever fanfic so it probably sucks 3: but aside from that i hope you find it bearable, Enjoy!!! ;3





	The tragic death of the meowrails

Your name is nepeta leijon and you are dead, being dead isn't so bad but being killed definitely was. you stop paying attention to your surroundings and mindlessly drift through dreambubbles when suddenly you hear a noise in the distance, it almost sounds like a ... *HoNk* oh gog no, anyone but him oh sweet troll jegus please anyone but that horrible, detestable, disgusting and terrifying clown but no matter how much you prayed that it wasn't him, the honks wouldn't stop.

You notice that you have moved to a different area of the meteor, it was the room that had hosted the death of your beloved meowrail, equius zahhak oh how you loved him, sure he wasn't perfect but who is? You loved him for his patience, you loved him for his kindness, but most of all you loved him because you always had from the second he introduced himself to you and now you had to witness his death all over again.

You break yourself out of your reverie and notice that horrifying clown is already in the room and waiting, and then equius enters. poor sweet precious equius so innocent and trusting and yet it was these very qualities that you loved him for that would prove to be his demise, you watched on in horror as the terrifying subjugglator shot your sweet equius in the leg with his own bow, and then felt your heart snap when gamzee snapped equius' bow and then finally after all this you saw your beloved meowrail choked to death, his corpse abandoned on the floor like it was worth nothing.

And then you see yourself leap out of the airvent with the sole intention of exacting rightful justice on this detestable juggalo, and then you see him catch your wrist, you see your claws scratch his face, and then you see as he throws you to the floor like little more than a disobidient meowbeast, you watch as he pulls out a pair of juggling clubs, and then you see him beat you with them hit after hit after hit after hit until your body is a broken oozing mess on the floor feeling the most excruciating pain you have ever felt in your life, your name is nepeta leijion and you. Saw. Everything. 


End file.
